loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kikyo/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180127171545/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180127172548
You are right about this as we are going to be in a disagreement here indeed as I respect your opinion on the subjects entirely. I am starting to see things in a new perspective but mostly on Akane and not on Kagome because as you kept saying in the first paragraph Kagome TRUSTED InuYasha so therefore she should have TRUSTED him more when dealing with the situation with Kikyo as he always came back to her in the end and he always did tell her the truth about when he went to see Kikyo but she didn't TRUST him nor believed him when he came back and when he told her the truth she still made him (unfairly) SIT and lashed out at him demanding to know what they talked about when Kikyo was not even there. Sure after he was injured the first time in his fight with Naraku he went to see Kikyo and when Kagome asked where yeah he didn't tell her at first out of guilt as he didn't want to make Kagome feel bad and knows how she reacts when the topic of Kikyo comes up. After the incident at the tree with Kikyo and Kagome was spying on them it seems that he started to trust Kagome more with the topic of Kikyo but instead of maturing like she did in that episode she went right back to acting the same as she did. Kagome has really bad character development indeed, just as you said she is suppose to be the "powerful reincarnation" of the beautiful priestess Kikyo and you think in between their travels that she would at least try to learn more about her powers but instead she uses that time to study and just got into High School by sheer luck and nothing else. Also her archery skills were a laugh as she only shot a couple of arrows and at first she seriously lacked aim but suddenly got better in later episodes plus for most of the series that bow and arrow were nothing more then decoration for her and only used it after everyone else who was shielding her got knocked away and she suddenly had to defend herself. Now for Akane, I am seriously not going to lie as you really do raise some serious points there. I think that is why Rumiko Takahashi left things the way they were and not let them tie the knot in the end and left it up to the readers and fans to decide their fate. As some say they won't get married because they are too damn (pardon my french) stubborn to admit they have feelings for each other. I seriously don't understand why they were stubborn to admit it but I do think Ranma could have done better. Probably with Ukyo or even Shampoo. A friend of mine hated Akane so much that when she read the manga and the part where Akane was transformed into a doll and Shampoo was holding her she wanted Shampoo to seriously break her in half or her neck. In my opinion, I think they are both equal as yeah, Kagome TRUSTED InuYasha and his strength to always save her when she got herself kidnapped and the group had to stop their travels to save her as she couldn't get out of the predicament herself or stop herself from getting kidnapped. But when it came to him trying to face his past, his own inner demons and his downfall with Kikyo and just trying to make things right she didn't TRUST him. As for Akane, you pretty much nailed it with her as she is ungrateful.